This invention relates to a system for minimizing wear to an engine. More particularly, this invention relates to a sealing system to protect against wear in the ring-liner of an engine.
Internal combustion engines of various types have been in common use for years. Such engines generally include a cylinder having a combustion chamber. The combustion of fuel within the combustion chamber is used to propel a piston within the cylinder.
Although such internal combustion engines have been quite useful, they have been subject to a number of problems. One common problem is wear on the ring-liner interface. The piston has rings which are designed to isolate the combustion chamber at one end of the piston from crankcase lubricant at the other end of the piston. The rings are designed to maintain the seal under harsh temperature and pressure conditions and when the cylinder wall (which may have a liner) is distorted. In view of the harsh conditions, it is not surprising that problems often develop with the ring-liner interface.
The extent of wear and likely maintenance problems in the ring-liner interface of an internal combustion engine may vary significantly. For a coal fired diesel engine, the problem is especially severe because coal leaves abrasive particles deposited on the liner of the cylinder wall and in the lubricating oil film on the liner. Accordingly, the particles of ash or other abrasive particles serve to greatly increase the wear caused by the piston moving within the cylinder. In fact, this problem of wear is a significant problem with coal fired diesel engines.